Forum:Wanted Pages
This is a list of pages that BattleBots Wiki needs added. Every other robot that entered BattleBots A *Aegis *Agsma (Team Nielsen) *American Iron *Assassin *Axis B *Bad Grammar (Team Radicus) *Barely Mobile (Team Malicious) *BatRay (Team Ray) *Blow Hard (Team Wetware) *Bot π *Bot 6 (LungFish Technologies) *Botilla the Hun (Team Mobot) *Bot Mulcher (Rio Grande) *Brain Mold (Poor College Guys) C *Cannibull (Head Hunters) *Chunky 357 (The chunky monkeys) D *Deviation Response (Team Polafia) E *Evil Brain *Evil Cheese Wedge *Evil Twins (Team Mobot) F *Flipo *Freelance *Frozen Toast (Team Evil Duck) G *G-Bot (Engineered Aggression) *Gerbilov (Stendeck) *Gremlin (DT Robotics) H *Happy Scrappy Hero Pup (Scrounge Lizards ) *Harmageddon Too (Todd Mendenhall) *Hat Rack (Minimal Control) *Havoc (American Performance Robotics) *Havok (Team Mean) *Hi Speed Come-A-Parts (SIU Robots) *Hot Bot (Team D.C.R.) *Hug Wagon (Invisible Works) I *Ill Intent *Insanely Dangerous J *Jawbreaker (Team Jawbreaker) K *Kill -9 (Chaos Bots) *Killer Wasp (Dynamic Duo) *Knightiknight (Team Shining Armor) L *Land Mine (Team TNT2) *Logos (Team Neilson) M *Machiavelli (Fear) *Maximum Impact (University of Akron) *Meltdown (Bots of Wrath) *Mobster (MAG) *Mr. Smiley N O *Orion (Pathfinder) P *Petunia *Playmate (MITGIT) *Politics of Personal Destruction *Project Rage Q *Queen Bee (Dynamic Duo) R *Razorback *Rest in Pieces (Team DARC One) S *Sharp Cheese (Sharp) *Silver Shield (Liaw) *Simon Bar Spinister (Ryan Engineering) *Skidplate *Snap-A-Load *Space Madness (Obelisk) *Spice Weasel (Team Nuts) *Stabbim *Stop-Bot *Subversive Tire *SupercaliBotulistic (Big Bang Robotics) T *Tail Wagger *The Brainsters of Triskellian (Ryan Engineering) *The Doomsday Machine *The Emasculator (Team Wetware) *The Exterminator *The Immortal Chaos (The Immortals) *The Spin Doctor *The Vault *Thrasher *Thumper (RedBaron) *ThunderWave (activecircuit.com) *Timber Wolf (Team Timber Wolf) *Titanium Joe *T.O.D.D. (Team DemoTech) *Trilabyte (Inov8 N) *Two-Fisted (Mobile Electronic Assault) V *Velocity (Team Alpha) *Viking Dragon (Team Viking USA) Robots that entered the 2004 NPC Charity Open event Lightweight *2X4 (Team 2X4) *AGSMA (Robotic Death Company) *Goosfraba Steel (killerbotics) *HazMatXD (Teamxd) *Insomnia (Night Owl) *J.R.C.V. (Humble Robotics) *Joe 2.0 (TI Joe) *Little Black Box (Zero Tolerance Engineering) *Rotato (Pandoras Bots) *Slyder (Fab Lab Robotics) *Wipe Out #2 (Team PlumbCrazy) Middleweight *Adonai (Teamxd) *Blue Flame (Volatile Robotics) *Devil's Plunger (Team PlumbCrazy) *Falcon (2004) (Team Whyachi) *Floor Jack (Team Van Cleve) *IceWave (Team UI) *Mad Dog (Team LOGICOM) *Swamp Thing (Hardcore Robotics) *WarSaw (Pandoras Bots) *Z.I.P. (Creation Robotics) Heavyweight *Criminal Justice (Team Pathfinder) *Flippin Mer (Team Van Cleve) *Jack in the Bot (Milwaukee Competitive Robotics) *Thunder Child (Team Thunder) *Verbal Abuse (killerbotics) Superheavyweight *OUCH!! (ORGANISED CONFUSION) *RockBot (teamcoorstek) *Russell's Paradigm (Russell s Paradigm) *Steel Piranha (Steel Piranha) *Super Megabyte (Robotic Death Company) *Tombstone (Superheayvweight) (Hardcore Robotics) *Zeus (DRT Robotics) Robots that entered BattleBots 2009 Collegiate *Bear Punch (Missouri State University 2009) *Category 5 (University of Miami) *Cattitude (University of Cincinnati) *DracUCLA (ULCA Combat Robotics) *Falcon (2009) (Team Blue Devil) *JailBrake (C.O.B.R.A.) *Pharaoh (RUM) *Rhino (middleweight) (Metal Twisters from Polytechnics University of Puerto Rico) *Shark Tooth (CSULB Robotics) *Triton (Triton Robotix) Pro *Drumble-B (Team Eacret) *Emily (Team Moon) *Mudhole Bullfrog (Team Wapu) *Root Canal (Heavyweight) (Mutant Robotics) *Safety Factor (Backlash Robotics) *Suspect Device (Fever Island Robotics) *The Loach (Team Pterodactyl) High School *Copperhead π (Pine View) *Fuschia Fusion (Carrollton-Lucky 3) *Mizbayakh (Team JCHS) *M.O.A.B. (M.O.A.B.) *ODENNDS (Bay Path Regional Vocational Technical High School) *ODDNOTT (Bay Path Regional Vocational Technical High School) *PanDEMONium (Carrollton-Senioritis) *Rhoto (Buffalo Grove High School) *Sherman's March (Team Pandemic) *Slingshot (Vintage High Robotics) *Spawn of Gemini (Buffalo Grove High School) *Teenager (Carrollton-My Mechanical Romance) *The Devastator (Team Adrenaline) *The Piecemaker (Middleweight) (The Gow School) *War Fe (Belen Jesuit Prep.) Robots that entered BattleBots 2011 College *"D-MORA-LIZER" (Team Innovative) *Bear Tooth (Missouri State University) *CATastrophe (University of Cincinnati) *Grasshopper (Team Nightmare) *Sir Flips-a-Bot (Missouri State University) *Smashius Clay (BOT Committee) High School *Diesel (Adrenaline) *El Cholo (Ransom Everglades) *Fluffy De Large (Ransom Everglades) *Nonameanator (Bethlehem High School) *Shrapnel (Adrenaline) *Watson (Carrollton School-Golden Girls) Teams *Hardcore Robotics *Infernolab *LungFish Technologies *Operation Boilermaker *Robot Action League *Robotic Death Company *South Bay RoboWarriors *Team Boomer *Team Brown *Team Circuit Breaker *Team Diablo *Team Duct Tape *Team Fatcats *Team K.I.S.S. *Team KillerBotZ *Team LOGICOM *Team Loki *Team Malicious *Team Nightmare *Team Robot Dojo *Team Toad *Team Van Cleve *Team Vicious *Team Wetware *Team WhoopAss *Team Whyachi *Team X-Bots Competitions *Long Beach 1999 *Las Vegas 1999 *San Francisco 2000 *Las Vegas 2000 *Treasure Island May 2001 *Treasure Island November 2001 *Orlando 2002 - BattleBots IQ *Treasure Island 2002 *Minnesota 2004 - NPC Charity Open *Vallejo 2009 *Miami 2011 Notable people *Jamie Hyneman *Jascha Little *Jason Bardis *Jim Smentowski *John Reid *Jonathan Ridder *Julio Roqueta *Lisa Winter *Reason Bradley *Sean Salisbury *Stephen Felk *Tim Green *Todd Mendenhall *Tom Petruchelli *Tony Buchignani *Trey Roski *Will Wright Episode Guide Season 1.0 *Prelude to Battle *Season 1, Episode 1 *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 8 *Season 1, Episode 9 *Season 1, Episode 10 *Season 1, Episode 11 *Season 1, Episode 12 *Season 1, Episode 13 *Season 1, Episode 14 Season 2.0 *Episode 998 *Season 2, Episode 1 H1 *Season 2, Episode 1 H2 *Season 2, Episode 2 *Season 2, Episode 3 *Season 2, Episode 4 *Season 2, Episode 5 *Season 2, Episode 6 *Season 2, Episode 7 *Season 2, Episode 8 *Season 2, Episode 9 H1 *Season 2, Episode 9 H2 *Season 2, Episode 10 H1 *Season 2, Episode 10 H2 *Season 2, Episode 11 H1 *Season 2, Episode 11 H2 *Season 2, Episode 12 H1 *Season 2, Episode 12 H2 *Season 2, Episode 13 Season 3.0 *Season 3, Episode 1 H1 *Season 3, Episode 1 H2 *Season 3, Episode 2 H1 *Season 3, Episode 2 H2 *Season 3, Episode 3 H1 *Season 3, Episode 3 H2 *Season 3, Episode 4 H1 *Season 3, Episode 4 H2 *Season 3, Episode 5 H1 *Season 3, Episode 5 H2 *Season 3, Episode 6 H1 *Season 3, Episode 6 H2 *Season 3, Episode 7 H1 *Season 3, Episode 7 H2 *Season 3, Episode 8 H1 *Season 3, Episode 8 H2 *Season 3, Episode 9 H1 *Season 3, Episode 9 H2 *Season 3, Episode 10 H1 *Season 3, Episode 10 H2 Season 4.0 *Season 4, Episode 1 H1 *Season 4, Episode 1 H2 *Season 4, Episode 2 H1 *Season 4, Episode 2 H2 *Season 4, Episode 3 H1 *Season 4, Episode 3 H2 *Season 4, Episode 4 H1 *Season 4, Episode 4 H2 *Season 4, Episode 5 H1 *Season 4, Episode 5 H2 *Season 4, Episode 6 H1 *Season 4, Episode 6 H2 *Season 4, Episode 7 H1 *Season 4, Episode 7 H2 *Season 4, Episode 8 H1 *Season 4, Episode 8 H2 *Season 4, Episode 9 H1 *Season 4, Episode 9 H2 *Season 4, Episode 10 H1 *Season 4, Episode 10 H2 Season 5.0 *Season 5, Episode 1 *Season 5, Episode 2 *Season 5, Episode 3 *Season 5, Episode 4 *Season 5, Episode 5 *Season 5, Episode 6 *Season 5, Episode 7 *Season 5, Episode 8 *Season 5, Episode 9 *Season 5, Episode 10 *Season 5, Episode 11 *Season 5, Episode 12 *Season 5, Episode 13 *Season 5, Episode 14 *Season 5, Episode 15 *Season 5, Episode 16 *Season 5, Episode 17 *Season 5, Episode 18 *Season 5, Episode 19 *Season 5, Episode 20 Non toy merchandise *Misc: *BattleBots Blimp Balloon Envelope *BattleBots 2002 Calendar *BattleBots 2003 Wall Calendar *BattleBots 2003 Mini Calendar *---------------------------------------------------- *Books: *BattleBots Magazine *BattleBots: The Official Guide *The Official Guide To BattleBots *---------------------------------------------------- *Others: *Toys *Video Games